


【哨向】狼与枪与春日暖阳

by Rainffy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainffy/pseuds/Rainffy
Summary: 这个故事是我和随风风共同策划和编写的。故事背景设定为近未来，哨向世界观哨向的设定可以选择百度，也可以跟着我在故事中慢慢了解。我会尽量做到读者不看科普也不会对故事理解产生任何影响。CP：黄昏（哨兵）X时（向导）部分章节有肉，会提前预警，不能接受的可以跳过。塞尔达元素大杂烩，林克全员向时的性格以时之笛里的大时为主，兼有部分假面里的性格游戏彩蛋以及NPC设置，以时之笛、梅祖拉的假面、黄昏公主这三部游戏NPC为主主要角色名称：时=时之笛\假面ver.林克黄昏=黄昏公主ver.林克塞尔达=时之笛ver.塞尔达息吹=旷野之息ver.林克天剑=天空之剑ver.林克风杖=风之杖ver.林克无双=无双ver.林克
Relationships: Link(Ocarina of Time)/Link(Twilight Princess), Linkcest, Twilight/Time(Legend of Zelda), 黄昏/时
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. 于熙春中相遇

**0.楔子**

火焰蚕食四周，碎石如落雹般砸落。

男人在尸体、瓦砾、机器残骸之中拼命奔跑。

他险些丧命于一块倒塌的墙板下，身体从缝隙下翻滚而出，任灰砾裹遍全身，刮出一道道血痕。皮肉撕裂的疼痛令他惨叫不已，正要挣扎着爬起，突然感觉裤腿被什么东西咬住了。

定睛一看，是一个毛团，不，一只灰色的幼狼。

这个地方怎么会有狼呢？不！也有可能是条矮狗。不对！这里怎么可能有动物呢？男人脑子里划过无数问号，可这只小狼实实在在——扎扎的短毛，楚楚的圆眼，奶牙尚不尖锐，紧咬着他裤腿不放，发出可怜的呜呜声。

它的脑袋不停朝一个方向挪，似乎是想将他引到那边去。男人循着方向看去，在墙倒塌的原地，有一处几近变形铁门，表面被砸得坑坑洼洼，门锁仍然死死勾连着墙壁。

男人听见了，那扇顽冥不化的铁门里，是孩子的哭叫声。

裤腿拖拽的力量一瞬间释放，再一看，小狼竟然消失了！

顾不得犹豫，男人朝着门锁飞起一腿，一个叩击便将锁打断。门「喀啦」开了，一个毛茸茸的脑袋蹿出来，与他装了个满怀。

那是一个男孩拉着一个女孩。他们一直被关在这个小房间里。

「孩子们，抓紧我！」

他扛起那个看着很瘦弱的女孩，牵着男孩的手要往外走，却发现他拽不动那个男孩。

「别管我了，你们快逃。」男孩面露难色。

「不要!我们要一起!」小女孩尖叫，对着男孩徒手空捞。

男人转头再一看，原来男孩的左脚栓着一个脚链，锁链从房间里伸出，恰好到门口。

「那帮混蛋!」

他咒骂道，迅速放下女孩，抄起手边一个铁块，随着手臂青筋暴起，一股蛮力呼啸砸向 铁链。「砰砰」两下，那链子便被生生砸断。

没等他们站稳，又是一阵强烈的震动。屋顶开始坍塌，越来越大的水泥块落下来。

男人不由分说地扛起男孩，和女孩一样驾在他另一个肩膀上。他疯狂奔跑，仿若一匹在硝 烟战火中疾驰的不死战马。

还有不计其数的人在狂奔，死神的镰刀在他们头顶舞动着，收割着一批又一批血肉，只有 侥幸的少数能躲过死亡的追赶。

没有过去，没有未来，从记忆的起始，这群人就生活在被人为封锁的黑暗堡垒中。

苍穹裂开一道狭长的缝，在这个坍塌的黑暗世界中，光之世界从缝隙中捎来了命运的邀请 函。

男人和两个孩子，成为了幸运的那一批。

抬头，是漫天的火烧云，仿佛身后的火海一直蔓延到天际。

** 1\. 于熙春中相遇 **

黄昏的梦中，出现了一只金狼。

他知晓这是梦，因为现实中没有金色的狼，正如没有戴礼帽的兔子、穿靴子的猫，但它在梦境中栩栩如生，蓬松而柔软的狼毛，在静谧的黑暗中舒张，似乎每一缕都流淌着阳光。

他不愿意移开目光，不愿意就此苏醒，自那金狼现身，噩梦便被驱散了。

前一幕，还是白晃晃的手术灯，紧箍四肢的镣铐，针尖刺入骨髓，将记忆里的恐惧一管一管注入梦中，翻来捻去地折磨他。正当他要从尖叫中惊醒，那只狼便闯了进来，如帘缝里倾泻的曦光，为他拨开了沉重的梦魇。

于是一切变得平静、安详。

他鼓起勇气，想去伸手摸一摸那金灿灿的皮毛。手指触及的刹那，他醒了。

意识接线的一刻，新一轮的噩梦从头顶浇灌下来。耳边似有无数蚊子在嗡鸣，稀奇古怪的气味像被装在手榴弹里，丢进鼻腔肆意轰炸。他的血压在飙升，心脏几近爆裂，从床上弹坐而起的时候，空气中仿佛暗藏了无数小刺，在他的皮肤表面残忍地刮来刮去……

啊——

他大吼，滚落到地上，翻滚了一圈，被粗粝的水泥地面摩擦着，痛得浑身发颤。他挣扎着爬起来，如踩着针毡，哆哆嗦嗦地摸到了床边抽屉里的小药瓶。

只有一片药丸了。

他痛苦地嗷了一声，没舍得打开瓶盖。这次的「爆发」提前到来了，他必须再坚持一会儿，直到续上新药为止。伊莉亚、莫依……万一他们也需要，这剩下唯一的小药丸能救一个人的命。

而他自己？黄昏大口大口地吞吐空气，将散成碎片的意识凝聚到一个点上。这些年来，住在这个破落腐臭的贫民窟里，这是他自学到的最有用的东西。随着深呼吸的进行，身体里那些紊乱的脉动逐渐被熨平，他能感觉心尖长出一个光团，逐渐长大，然后将自己的感官包裹起来。

哈——他终于能正常听、正常看、正常呼吸了。身边的灰狼一直在围着他转，不时地又蹭又拱，他伸手去挠它的下巴，指尖传来绒绒扎扎的毛感，同时感觉自己也在被抚摸，奇异般地舒服。

这只灰狼自幼跟着他，一起住在贫民窟的小单间里，现已长成一人大小的体型，却从不会让地方显得拥挤——因为它并没有实体，像一个幽灵，只有黄昏自己能看见、摸得着。

黄昏很小就能看见它。当他还是一个孩子，灰狼还是一只幼狼，黄昏见到的第一眼，便确信那狼就是他自己。

莫依、伊莉亚、其他任何一个人，都见不到这只狼，它就像黄昏的一个幻想，一个精神延伸的触肢。他能将它变出实体，但那太消耗精神了，所以极少这样做。

黄昏走到窗边，下意识想开窗透口气，其实没啥用，因为外面的空气和里面一样污浊。那层挤层的棺材间，乌脏的危墙，横七竖八的尼龙绳被压满了破衣烂衫，到处都有鼠虫嬉戏作乐的垃圾堆。

这时，有一丝陌生气味悠游而入，牵住了他鼻子。

偌大的海拉尔市，熙熙攘攘的人群，他从未闻过这个气味。它属于一个人，很特别，混合着阳光、青草与鲜奶酪的味道，与这里格格不入。

黄昏有一刹那想起了梦里的金狼。

他隐去了灰狼，因为莫依告诫过他：不要在任何人面前放出它，即使知道别人看不见。

等了一会儿，那人出现了，似乎携着阳光一起进来，踏进了这个常年不见日光的阴巷——那份温暖就伏在他金灿的秀发、洁白的衣领和微扬的嘴角上。

他一定是被光之女神赐福过的王子。

当「王子」的印象词冒进黄昏脑海时，他吓了一跳，像拿错剧本的舞台演员一般尴尬。

走错舞台的其实是这位金发小王子，这条路上没有公主与玫瑰花，只有奸猾鼠辈前来问候——这不，隔街的流氓兄弟已经堵在小王子的去路上，使出他们惯用的「欢迎之道」。

「胆挺肥啊，一个人来这里？」

「知道该交点啥吗？保你全身过去。」

面对兄弟俩的一唱一和，小王子淡定地回道：

「我没有钱。」

「唬谁呢，穿得人模狗样的，给我打！」

黄昏漠然观望。这样的戏码每天都会在贫民窟上演，想都不用想，小王子会被打掉几颗牙，原本白嫩的小脸被揍得又红又肿，身上值钱的东西被一扫而空，趴在地上哭唧唧。

可是小王子丝毫不配合，他像刚从童话书里出来的，以为对手都是纸糊的哥布林，手无寸铁的他攒起拳头，瞪着漂亮的蓝眼珠，一副准备开战的架势。

黄昏不知是哪个心弦拨错了，气血上头，扶着台子从窗户一跃而出，从二楼落到地面。

他钳住了流氓哥哥刚要挥起的拳头。

流氓转头要骂，看清来人是黄昏后，便改了口：「呦~是三街的小哥。」

黄昏拍拍对方肩膀，使了个眼色。

「给我个面子。」

流氓弟弟看看青年，又看看黄昏，嗤笑道：「原来你好这口？」

「少废话，放不放？」黄昏手上加力，哥哥疼得哇哇乱叫。

青年望望黄昏，绷紧的肩膀放松了些，喉结动了动，似乎有什么话想说。

弟弟忙陪笑道：「得嘞，您说啥就是啥！」

黄昏这才松开手，两人瞪了青年一眼，悻悻地走开了。

「谢谢。」

获救的青年冲黄昏微笑，他皮肤奶白，鼻尖挺翘，灿金的刘海从正中拨开，露出饱满的天庭，五官俊美标志，如宫廷画师笔下的贵族，难怪黄昏会有王子的错觉。

他穿着军绿色风衣，领口的衣领洁白如新，手上还带着一副黑色半截手套。

现正值三月，春日的暖阳逐渐驱逐了冬季的寒冷。黄昏琢磨着现在还戴手套出门的，恐怕是哪家娇生惯养的大少爷。

「你快走吧。」黄昏朝他摆摆手。

「这里是哪儿？」

青年蓦得冒出个问题来，黄昏轻哼一声，说：「你都不知道这是哪儿，就进来了？」

「这里不能进吗？」

黄昏不想接话，正准备离去，那人又追问：

「你是这儿的老大吗？」

一连三个问题，令人哭笑不得，原来这位少爷还是个好奇宝宝。

黄昏决定给他长点教训。他扭了扭手腕，一把揪住青年的衣领，将他抵在墙上。

「我再说最后一次，出去！否则——」

他瞪着眼睛，压低声线，将自己摆得很凶恶。

「——你永远别想出去了！」

「不会的……」金发青年冲他笑笑，歪着脑袋，似乎拿准了黄昏不会动真格。「……因为我知道你是个好人。」

说这话的眼眸蓝得澄澈，透着孩童般的天真，黄昏的手劲不自觉地松缓了。

「……这里没有好人。」他叹了口气，丢下一句似威吓的话，松开了臂膀。

「谢谢你的好意。」

青年谢过后，我行我素地往巷子深处走去。黄昏望着他的背影，寻思着青年的来历。

他闯进的这个破巷子，可不是什么好地方。它有个正式的名字——托亚尔街区——但在海拉尔市民口中，更多叫成「贫民窟」，提及时总会带上鄙夷的海利亚口音。

确实会有条子卧底进来，绝不会像他这样体面干净的打扮。想挖料的记者会带些小礼，操着纯熟的当地话，给被访者递上一根烟，侃侃相谈。

他真的只是闲逛至此吗？

「怎么又跟上了？保——镖。」

青年咬着最后两字，慢慢吐出来。黄昏这才发现他已经跟了一路，便将头偏到一边，避开青年略显得意的笑容。

这个爱分神的小红帽，东瞅瞅，西瞧瞧，似乎迷失在破楼林立的街巷里，不知已被多少野兽的眼睛盯上。四街的洗头妹又只穿了一件背心出来揽客，看到新人便热情地打招呼。天上时不时会飞出一个啤酒瓶，伴随着乒乒乓乓和女人的哭泣声。路面越走越窄，垃圾几乎要将巷道淹没。头顶的破衣烂衫一层叠着一层，不时滴着发霉的水。

快到巷口时，有对熟悉的身影横在他们面前。

「我们又见面了。」流氓兄弟不怀好意地冲他们笑笑。

黄昏轻蔑地瞥了一眼兄弟身后的壮汉，「呦，请帮手了？」

「知道你身手不错……」

约摸两米的魁梧伙计走向前，用发红的牛眼瞪着黄昏和青年，鼻中呼哧呼哧地喷吐热气，一对铁拳自相锤击，「砰——砰——」地威吓眼前的对手。

「……但是你接得了这个么？」

壮汉抡起拳头发动突然袭击，黄昏一把推开青年，自己侧身闪过。对方看一击不中，又立刻改为横扫，黄昏弯腰躲过，顺势一个翻滚来到他身后。

刚要站定，就见壮汉反身猛地一挥长臂，这一下要是挨实了，估计脑袋要被打飞，黄昏只能快步后退。对方紧追不舍，双拳并用，黄昏边躲边退直到一堵民墙外都没找到机会脱身，眼看那铁拳就要砸到自己脸上，他及时往旁边一扑，身后同时传来墙体碎裂的声音。

这家伙……不会是？

黄昏不认识这个人，但认识这怪力。这不是人能做到的——至少不是普通人。

墙壁上裂开一个大洞，壮汉攻击多次都没挨到黄昏一下，心中懊恼不已，转而将视线移向了站在一旁发呆的金发青年。

这位好奇宝宝居然还在打量着墙上的坑，太不省心了。

「还愣着干什么？快闪开！」

黄昏急促大喊，并在壮汉转移视线的一瞬，用手肘顶击他的腹部。他使的劲巧，借用身体的冲力，将壮汉顶飞两三米，正中墙角的金属水管。

壮汉到底结实，这一撞都没趴下，两腿扎马步稳住了身子。他猛一抬头，充血的眼珠子要撑爆整个眼眶，牙齿咬得咯吱响，像极了一头被灌了重度辣椒水的公牛。

但他没有马上进攻，而是转身去扯身后的水管，扣死在墙上的金属环被直接无视掉，随着「噔噔噔」的一串响，一溜排的铆钉从墙体飞蹦开，数米高的铁管被连根拔起。壮汉抡起他的新武器，直接对着正逃跑的两人砸去。

那铁管从天而降，对准了金发青年，黄昏见状用肩膀撞开他，自己却正好落在靶心之下。他想都没想，下意识地用手臂去接管子。

以黄昏真实的力量，是完全可以接住的。

但若他接住了，便意味着，他与对面发狂的壮汉一样，拥有不同寻常的怪力。

黄昏猛然意识到了。

不可以暴露，至少现在，他还不能暴露。

双掌接触水管的一刹那，又松开了，管子径直冲头劈下，「哐当」一声，他被砸倒在地。

眼前一阵黑，黑里一片星。脑袋在晃动，两耳嗡鸣，疼痛充斥了整颗头颅，一股热流从头顶涌出，飞淌过脸颊。

他感到有人在拉扯他，想扶他起来。此刻不敢丝毫耽误，因为管子随时会再砸下来，他挣扎着拽住青年胳膊，勉强站了起来。

「小心！」青年大叫，将他横拉到一边，管子擦过两人，又一次重重落到地面。

视觉努力在恢复。一片血雾中，他首先见到的是青年关切的面庞，他很庆幸对方没有扔下他，迅速振作起来，一把揪住了青年的手，也不管对方疼不疼，死死钳住，声嘶力竭地大吼：

「跑！」

他拉扯着他的手，在拥挤不堪的巷道里急速奔跑。一路追逐战把贫民窟搅得鸡犬不宁，垃圾漫天飞舞，破布天女散花，瓶子罐子骨碌碌满地打滚，被侵扰的居民刚要破口大骂，眼前只剩空气和一摊狼藉。

没有人比黄昏更熟这里，他知道在二街的拐角处，有一摞用于蜗居的硬纸板。他还知道纸板的主人这时候出去拾垃圾了。

最外层的纸板被掀开，黄昏带着青年迅速拱了进去。

原本只容得下一人的纸板屋，就这么塞进两个人，他们只得一个压着一个，将这个由废旧纸板堆叠成的狭小空间填得满满。

这里的气味非常不好受，仿佛被困在全是臭袜子的洗衣桶里。

黄昏抽动了愈加不适的鼻子，头顶的疼痛刺破了之前的防护，感官又开始变得焦躁不安。他尚还坚持着撑住地面，身体压在青年身上，胸膛贴得紧紧，能清晰地感到对方心脏还在疯狂跳动。

他怕这位少爷弄出什么动静，将手捂在青年的嘴唇上，轻声说：「别出声，就委屈一会儿。」

青年很懂事地点点头，闪动的蓝眼眸似乎在回应。脖颈处的皮肤白得发透，隐隐显出皮下细细青青的经脉，散着一阵一阵淡淡的奶味，从周围的恶臭中脱颖而出。

黄昏禁不住想将鼻子凑得更近一些。

这人身上的气味，竟然能让他如此放松，就像梦里将他从噩梦里拽出的金狼一样。

于是一切变得平静、安详。

黄昏悄悄地蹭着吸了一会儿，才发觉时间过去的有点久。外面动静全无，回归了往日的死气沉沉，大概那个满脑子筋肉的家伙已经追丢了目标，正坐在哪里垂头丧气着呢。

两人走出废纸板屋，青年突然又凑到黄昏面前。

他手里不知何时多了一张洁白的面纸，在黄昏脸上轻轻擦拭。

「抱歉，害你受伤了。」他一边擦一边说，「跟我去医院吧。」

「不用了。」黄昏赶紧倒退一步，这玩意儿在脸上抚来蹭去，有点不习惯。

「你受了这么重的伤，必须得去医院治疗。药费什么不要担心，我全包了。」

「不用了！我没事！」黄昏断然摆手拒绝。

「那？好吧……」青年的神情带着困惑，而黄昏不想再拖延，背过身去，下了逐客令：

「这里离出口不远，你赶紧走吧。」

「……等等！」

青年从风衣口袋里掏出一个小本子，写下一串号码。

「我叫时，这是我手机号，也是席卡号~」

他撕下那页纸，塞到黄昏手里。

「……交个朋友吧，叫我阿时就好！」

黄昏接过纸，什么也没说。毕竟和他这种人扯上关系，是非常危险的事。

这是他们第一次见面，但愿，也是最后一次。

「记得加我哦！」

临别前，阿时特意补充了一句，随附的笑容如熙春中的阳光般温暖。

△△△

黄昏并不知道，在他们分别后，那个叫阿时的人，从口袋里摸出了刚才的纸巾。

洁白的面纸上，沾染着斑驳的血迹。

他从风衣的内袋里摸出一个小透明袋，小心地将纸巾叠好，装进袋中并封好夹口。一连串的动作娴熟无比。

一只紫色的小鸟飞了过来，停在他肩头，衔住他递来的小袋子，又迎着落日的余晖飞走。

他回头又望了一眼昏暗的巷口。

果然没有白来呵。


	2. 首日报到

清晨的阳光为海拉尔市献上了轻柔的吻，将它从黑夜的摇篮中唤醒。光芒透过薄雾，照在警局大楼的玻璃幕墙上，映射出一条耀眼的白光，仿佛女神在抚摸一把刚出鞘的利剑。

时正站在这把巨剑之下，身上是崭新的警官制服，阳光落在他胸前的警徽上，勾绘出明灿的金边。

「海拉尔市中央警局」——入口台面上的铜字熠熠，台后旗帜随风飘扬。

他下颌微收，目光平视，似在接受无形的审阅。门口矮墙上卧着一只皮毛金亮的狼，半眯着眼，瞩望警局门前熙攘的人群。没有人留意这头金色的异兽，仿佛它是一只藏匿于曦光里的精灵。

脑海中，已经出现了整个警局的全三维视角图，每一条通道的分布，每一个人员所在的位置，都清晰地映在时的脑海里。

短暂的缄默结束后，那狼摇了摇尾巴，从矮墙一跃而下，隐去了身形。时恢复了轻快的步伐，阔步迈入警局大门。

今天是报到的第一天，时首先要去见塞尔达。

「请进。」

刑事部办公室传来清亮的女声。

时推门而进。塞尔达正坐在办公桌前，对两名警员指指点点，吩咐事情。

数年未见，她的容颜不输少女时期的美貌。金发低髻，瓷肌素肤，只是细细望去，时间悄然爬上那双美丽的杏眼，留下些许细琐的碎纹。

塞尔达一望见来者，立即从座位站起来，原本严肃的面庞一瞬间绽放笑容，如向日葵遇见金灿的太阳，又因旁人在场，那份欣喜即刻被收住，转变成礼节式的微笑。

互相行礼后，塞尔达向两名警员介绍：

「这位是新来的警督，时，刑侦组的新组长。」

女警员收紧肩膀，显得有些紧张。她身子饱满而匀称，水蓝的大眼睛，睫毛密而长，茂密的红发向后扎成一个长马尾，像一匹漂亮的枣红马驹，充盈着青春活力。

「玛隆，在刑侦组3年，负责外勤及勘查工作。顺带一提，玛隆出身自隆隆牧场。」塞尔达对时微微一笑。

「你好，玛隆。」时一边与玛隆握手，一边打趣地说道，「喝牧场牛奶长大的，难怪能拿下全能冠军，厉害了。」

你是怎么知道的。

玛隆差点脱口而出，又感到不好意思，深吸一口气，把话咽了回去。

「走廊上有你拿冠军照片，来的时候就看到了。」

「啊……原来是这样！被您知道了！非常荣幸！」玛隆笨拙地点着头。

塞尔达清了清嗓子，介绍另一边的男警员。

「米多，在刑侦组5年，负责情报工作。」

「长官好！」

米多立定而站。他个头不高，年轻气盛的脸上带着浅浅的雀斑，脑袋又圆又大，头顶有些尖，还翘着一撮毛，模样总会让人联想到一个金黄的洋葱。

时盯着他，意外地怔了几秒钟，米多感觉不自在，移开了视线。

「科奇里？」时突然问起。

「是的，长官，我的家乡来自科奇里，想必您都提前看过我们的资料的吧。」米多大声回答道。

「……嗯。」

时喉头动了动，犹豫了下，没再多说什么，只是伸出手来：「你好，米多。」

两人浅浅地握了手，米多随即撇开头，面向塞尔达说道：「刚才您交代的事，我马上就去办。」

「好的，你们都先出去吧。」塞尔达说。

在米多和玛隆离开后，塞尔达拘谨的身姿放轻松了些。

「你之前就认识米多？」

「嗯。很小时候的事了，我想他没认出我。」

「不愧是你，这么久远都能记得一清二楚。」

时冲塞尔达微微笑了笑，胯一斜，靠在办公桌边上，摆弄起桌上一个看上去有些年代的陶笛摆件。

「来，趁这会儿没人，快叫——」塞尔达凑到时面前，脸上溢满期待。

「是——我亲爱的姐姐！」

他软绵的声音似溶了蜜糖，塞尔达那一瞬像吃上糖果的小姑娘，雀跃又满足。

「我现在才觉得是我弟弟回来了！记得你才过了16岁的生日，就被天空阁选拔走了，说是去深造，我一直怪咱爸妈，怎么舍得你去那么远的地方……」

塞尔达开始碎叨，涌现的回忆如一个巨大怀抱，用力地将时拥住。

「……真不知道你在那边自己一个人是怎么过的……」

这些话语似乎是憋了很久很久，终于在此刻放闸了。她不自觉地靠近他，离得很近，抬头便望见他的蓝眼睛，紧紧盯着，生怕他会消失似的。

「……你长高了，更结实了，也更帅气了！我至今都觉得自己在做梦！」

「是呀，从今以后，你就是我的上司了。」时微笑道。

「其实我有点困惑，上周才接到的通知，说有个天空阁毕业的刑警要来我们这，直接就是组长的位置，做我下级，我还嘀咕着什么情况，再一看履历，竟然是你！我都没来得及问是不是咱爸的意思……」

「别问他了，这样不好吗？」

「……嗯，是啊——」

塞尔达的脸凑得更近了，十分认真地与时对望。

「——这次回来，有没有重要的事？」

她的目光突然变得犀利，仿佛手电筒的光聚在一起，朝那片汪蓝的湖水探去。

「有啊。」时爽快地答道。「重要的事，就是回来陪姐姐你啊~」

湖水还是那般清澈，却深不见底。

塞尔达喜欢盯着时的蓝眼眸，当她这样做的时候，脑袋会不自觉地放空，仿佛精神被梳理过了。那一刻，她所积压的焦虑、怀疑、烦躁等情绪，似乎被水温柔地吞没了，内心的诸多问号，也懒洋洋地沉落湖底，变得没那么重要。

毕竟，只要时回到这个城市，回到她身边，不就是最棒的事么？

「言归正传，平时呢，我们就是正常的上下级关系，工作上我也不会特别偏袒你的。能到中央警局工作的刑警都是精英，你被空降过来，没有正式做刑警的经历，直接去管理这么一批人，非常棘手，我都捏一把汗——你必须有足够的实力和魄力去说服他们。」

「放心吧，我会处理好的。」

「哎，你总是这样，别自己一个人硬抗啊。」

塞尔达拍了拍时的肩膀，她知道这个嘴硬的弟弟从小就爱逞强，受伤了被欺负了不会说出来，她心疼着，也信任着——毕竟时从小就没让人失望过。

「对了，这边天剑部长说想单独见见你。等一会我忙完了带你去？」

时瞄了眼办公室的窗户，只见窗外不远处，一只巨大的红色庭阁鸟在低空中回旋飞翔。

「不用了，我知道怎么走。」

△△△

时走出刑事部的大楼，脑中依然沉浸在刚才的情境中。

他竟有些不习惯和普通人相处了。

玛隆的怦然心动是一个躁动膨胀的粉色棉花糖，米多的不屑与嫉妒是浸渍了盐的酸柠檬水，当他走进偌大的办公室，眼神与他们交汇的一刻，时便能清清楚楚地感受到屋里每一个人的情感。

普通人不懂收敛，不知如何为自己竖起一道精神屏障，他们的内心就像一个敞口的透明零食罐，时可以任意品尝，甚至——只要他愿意，调理成他想要的色泽和味道。

这不是什么好能力，如果一个人天天被一堆变化无常的情绪罐头包围，大概会疯。所以这些年来，时练习最多的，是学会和那不属于他自己的情绪共处一室，学会忽略它们，以及，学会疏导它们。

而处理塞尔达的情绪，要比时所想的费劲多了。它就像从瓶子里涌出的无穷无尽的蓝色泉水，将他浸透了、淹没了，清淡而芬芳，用薰衣草的香气倾诉了她的思念，而水中带有微涩的咸味，像人的泪水，他看得出，虽然她在很好地克制自己，但时觉得她更应该趴在他肩膀，大哭一场。

还有那些翻滚不歇的咕噜噜的气泡，是她的积压久已的猜疑。

他知道她在担心他，知道她有无数话想问，这么多年，她对他的去向恐怕早有怀疑，但时所能做的，只有不停去平息那些搅和着气泡的旋涡，让她的内在能安静下来。

而他绝对无法开口告诉她的第一件事是，天空阁，只是一个幌子。

时登上了天台，此时宽阔的大平台上已经站着一个人。

庭阁鸟在天台上空盘旋了一周，扑腾着翅膀，徐徐降落在对方身后。

时偶尔在电视里见过他，警局官网上挂着他身着正装的照片，那些电子影像只能抓住他温儒憨实的外表，却捕捉不到他眼里蕴藏的如狮鹫般强大的力量。

他就是海拉尔中央警局警务处行动部长，天剑。也许是警局里唯一一个，时可以称之为「同类」的人。

「你们警察都喜欢约天台见面吗？」

时开口便问。他还未习惯将自己看成警局的一员。

「误会了，我纯粹是来给它放风的。」

天剑指了指身后的庭阁鸟，那么大一只鸟，高空飞翔的时候不觉得，落地竟有一人多高，此时正慵懒地蹲在天剑背后梳理羽毛。

「我的鸟你也见过了，你的呢？」天剑问时。

片刻的沉默后，时将自己的金狼放了出来。

「第一次见到精神动物是狼的男向导，果然和那些小姑娘不太一样。」天剑首次见这皮毛金亮的狼，咧嘴笑了，毫不掩饰他的惊讶与欢喜。

「我就当是夸奖了。」时回敬了笑容，只是略显无奈。

如果此刻有个普通人在场，基本无法听懂他们之间的对话，那什么鸟啊，狼啊，大概以为他们在打什么暗语。

这是只有出自神塔的哨兵向导之间，才能心领神会的话题。

在这个世界上，存在着极少数的一批人，天生就拥有自己的精神动物。那是一种由精神力凝结而成的动物，普通人无法看到也无法感知，但在这些人之间，能互相察觉或隐蔽自身的精神体。

16岁那年，时第一次看见了自己的狼，他很快就收到来自「天空阁」的录取通知书，以特招生破格录取的名义，进入专门培养警察精锐的头牌学府进修。

至少，时周围的人只能知道到这一步，时接下来真实的人生轨迹，被精心地抹去了痕迹，就像其他刚刚觉醒的哨兵向导那样，这些人会被国家以各种名义送走，进入一个在很多年前就秘密为他们建造的「塔」里。

这个「塔」被命名为女神之塔，也叫神塔，仿佛是将这些拥有特异能力的人比喻成被海利亚女神亲自挑选的战士，它的创始人、创建历史是国家的最高机密，这些人的特殊能力也绝对不能公布于众。

这些天选的战士分为两种类型：哨兵和向导。

哨兵五感敏锐，体魄强大，战斗力远超普通人。眼前的天剑正是一位哨兵，且是哨兵中最罕见且强大的存在——黑暗哨兵。

黑暗哨兵区别于普通哨兵最大的特征是，他们不需要向导的梳理。

向导拥有强大的精神力量，可以感知甚至影响他人情绪。而向导最大的作用是帮哨兵梳理精神，安抚他们极易暴走的五感，以在战场上发挥出哨兵最强大的力量。

时是一名罕见的男向导，当他带着小金狼第一次进塔的时候，引发了不小的骚动。因为大部分哨兵是男性，性格偏向野性、凶狠好斗，他们的精神动物多为猛兽、猛禽。而向导多为女性，性格温和、理性，但体能弱，精神体多为温和的素食或杂食动物。

此刻的金狼乖乖待在时的身边，庭阁鸟懒懒地理毛，两只初次见面的动物彼此正保持着一定距离。

「你来后是不是把这里都探了一遍？」天剑问道。他到现在还没习惯去面对一个精神体是狼的男向导，更何况那狼的毛色无比闪耀，想无视都不行。

「是啊，不然我怎么找到你的呢。」

「哇——」天剑略带佩服地说，「S级向导就是好用啊~」

时用难以置信的眼神看着一脸兴奋的天剑，这真是黑哨吗？

「什么样的任务能把你难住？还让我来当助手？」时扬了扬眉毛。

「别提了，一代首席就要折羽在此了，都没脸回塔了……」

「……」

天剑见时没搭腔，就继续说：「你来这里也不止是给我打下手吧，有没有什么新发现？」

「前几天在贫民窟发现一个未结合哨兵，应该早已觉醒很久了，但是至今未被圣所发现，也没有陷入狂暴。」

「向导素？」

天剑提到的向导素，是那些一直未能与向导结合的可怜哨兵所用的替代药物，防止他们因为过于敏感的感官陷入狂躁。

「目前地下流通的向导素价格高昂，我看他不像是能大量购买得起的。」

「难道……是黑哨？」天剑心里一惊，历史上黑哨的存在，同一时期最多只会出现一位。

「……还不确定，所以我准备接近他获取更多情报。」

语毕，时立即感到天剑一直很平稳的情绪发生了一丝波动，似乎是在担心什么。

「嗯？你说。」他马上提示。

「我没感知错的话，你是个未结合向导吧。」

「是啊。」

「然后那个人是未结合哨兵……」

果然啊……他果然在担心这个，时心里吐槽这帮哨兵的心思怎么这么好懂。

「我知道你想说什么，这点我有分寸，不会出事的。」时态度强硬地回应道，他预感接下来的对话将会非常不妙。

天剑不依不饶，继续提问：

「其实我早就想问了，像你这样的高级向导，是怎么守身如玉到现在的？」

时的青筋跳了一下，非常严肃地回复：

「我拒绝了所有的结合要求，来挑衅的哨兵也全都不是我对手。」

「不是，我很久不在塔里了，现在结合都是比武招亲吗？」

时被天剑问的哑口无言了。

一边的金狼已经站起来，摆出攻击的姿态，庭阁鸟忙扑着翅膀，用鸟喙轻轻挠着金狼的脑袋，示意友好，而金狼往后跳了一下，继续凶它。

「哈哈哈哈不开玩笑了。总之我劝你别太冒险，虽然我没经历过，但结合热这种东西你是控制不了的，你要是随便跟外面的野哨兵结合了，那上头得气疯。这个消息我会报告给塔，他们不会坐视不管的。」

哨兵与向导的结合，相当于选择一个伴侣绑定终身，比进婚礼殿堂的那一纸宣誓要重要的多。时下意识鼓了下嘴巴，态度坚决地回应天剑：

「……在塔派人来之前，我会完成任务的，多谢你操心。」

天剑与时深深对望，两人眼神相触，仿佛剑锋交刃，片刻后，天剑收起了方才的质疑，愉快地对时说：

「好，现在我大概明白为什么他们会派你来了……那祝你好运！」

庭阁鸟拍了拍赤红的羽翼，昂首跃入天空，在警局大楼的上空继续迂回盘旋，无形中震慑着黑暗中的魑魅魍魉，金狼则隐去了身形，随主人回去了。


	3. 梦幻岛交易

落日的余晖为海拉尔市收拢了帷幕，道路被晚高峰的车流拥满，霓光烁烁，灯红交错，斑驳的光影浮动于人潮，像一架打着闪光的相机，在夜景中反复按下快门，将形形色色的面貌收录在流动的城市记忆中。

黄昏正钻进一条昏暗的巷里，逃离了无处不在的城市镁光灯。对他而言，夜晚是一天的开始。

他来到一扇小木门前，门口竖着一个简单的暖光灯字牌：「托尔玛酒吧」。托尔玛是这里的老板，店开了有不少年头，地偏，冷清。在这间酒吧里，没有重金属摇滚，没有火辣辣的舞娘，装修算不上档次，在这座繁华的大都市鲜有存在感。

但酒吧的生意并没那么差，人们说因为托尔玛有一个黄昏。

此话差矣。黄昏来之前，托尔玛的门头就竖了很多年，自然有其固定的客源。黄昏被莫伊介绍来这里打工，起初他并不喜欢酒，光是那刺激的液体散发的气味足以让他的呼吸道哀号，但为了生计，只能硬着头皮端盘子，毕竟托尔玛是唯一愿意接受他这个连身份都没有的孤儿，再加上老板娘为人豪爽，从不拖欠工资，还时常关照黄昏他们几人，某种意义上，这里是黄昏的第二个家。

「叮铃」。

黄昏推开门，此刻店里空无一人，一只白色波斯猫窜出，在黄昏的裤腿边一顿亲昵地蹭。黄昏将它抱起来，挠了挠它的腮帮子，猫咪很享受地呼噜了两声。

「今天很精神嘛~露易丝。」

他吻了吻猫咪的头，好不容易将这粘人的小家伙扒下来，然后去后厨换衣服。

灰帽衫换成笔挺的白衬衣，黑马甲贴着身线，修出了完美的身材，黑白制服之间，唯有酒红的蝴蝶结点缀在领口，如清酒里浮着的野樱桃一般吸睛，凡是经过吧台的人，都忍不住瞟上两眼。

他现在是酒吧镇店的调酒师，那异于常人的敏感嗅觉是他的诅咒，也成了他的天赋。进店不久，托尔玛便发现黄昏在辨别和品鉴上有特殊天赋，加上帅气的仪表，很快就以提升薪酬为诱惑让黄昏上手了调酒师的工作。

这份工作一做就是数年，蛮横刁难的、拿来当树洞的、相中做男友的、砸钱买夜的、来挖墙脚的，林林总总、层出不穷，什么人都有。

但黄昏从未变过。

「小哥挺俊的嘛。」

「谢谢。」

酒保浅浅应付一句，眼皮未动，不曾望向说话者，手里的摇酒壶轻巧地抛向另一只手，划出一道稳稳的弧线。

「来我们店吧。」对方凑近黄昏，压低声音说，「无论这里给你多少，我都能翻三倍。有兴趣不？」

摇酒的力度变得激烈，冰块在酒壶里哐啷作响，搅浑了对方试图说服的声音。黄昏抬眼与其对视，依然是沉默。

「你确定？这小子不适合做牛郎哦……」

托尔玛出现在黄昏身后，她是一个浅褐色皮肤的中年女人，身材如城墙般敦实，挡在黄昏面前。

「……去帮你拆了店还差不多。」

「哈不会吧！小哥看着挺温柔的。」

说话间，下边的卡座一阵骚动，托尔玛对黄昏使了个眼色，黄昏放下摇酒壶，走向闹事的地方。

托尔玛拿起酒壶继续摇，不一会儿，她将亲手调好的鸡尾酒放在牛郎店老板面前。

「你知道不？凶犬不吠，这话有时也用在人身上……」

托尔玛双肘撑在吧台上，微笑着看向卡座那边，牛郎老板也回头观望。只见黄昏正礼貌地和两个喝得醉醺醺的人理论着什么，旁边站着一个怯怯的女服务生。

那两人龇牙舞爪，眼见着拳头要上来了，黄昏一手捏住一人的手腕，两人像提小鸡一样被黄昏钳住了。

「……你别看他温驯，獠牙可是很尖利的！」托尔玛继续说道，她眯着的眼中流露出一种欣赏。

「呵，有人就喜欢这款哦。」牛郎老板干笑道，嘴依然很硬。

轰。

两个滋事的醉汉被黄昏扔出了酒吧，动静很大，震得牛郎老板屁股歪了一下。

「那你可以试试看。」托尔玛意味深长地一笑。

又是平静的一晚过去了。

送走最后一个客人，打烊前，托尔玛喊住黄昏。

「伊莉亚怎样了？好久没见到她了。」

黄昏叹了口气，摇摇头。

「治病应该还需要不少钱吧……」托尔玛凑到他肩膀旁，悄声说道：「上次那位雇主，说你们很不错。问你们想不想再合作一次？」

「暂时不考虑了，买药的钱还够。」

「嗯。」托尔玛点点头。「还有个消息，汀格尔来了。」

△△△

汀克玲，汀克玲，给我一点仙女粉，一同飞往梦幻岛。

在贫民窟的破巷里，偶尔会看到有小孩子，一边跳着地上的格子，一边唱着改自《彼得·潘》的老式童谣。

没人知道汀格尔的真名是什么，这个油腻的中年大叔用了一个碰瓷童话精灵的名字，不知是出于某种恶趣味，还是心里就住着一个长不大的小飞侠。

黄昏已经来到「梦幻岛」的入口。

不知是哪个傻土豪，在这儿投资建了一座游乐园，取名「梦幻岛」，大概以为真有人愿意乘风飞来这穷乡僻壤消费。因为旁边就是海拉尔有名的「贫民窟」，穷人买不起票，富人不屑于去，久而久之游乐园便荒废了，除了个别几个小项目被转租，依然在营业赚赚小钱，其他项目都已经废弃了。

但这些年间，有个叫汀格尔的家伙，会不定期出现在这里。

首先，找到一个拎着一大串气球的小丑，绿衣服、红裤头，头很大，绿头罩把后脑勺完全包裹起来，仅露出一张令人生厌的猥琐大叔脸。这副打扮怪异又变态，常遭小孩唾弃，有喜欢恶作剧的，一见那小丑，便会拿旁边铺上的气枪去打掉小丑几个气球，吓他一跳。

那可怜的小丑会生气地直跺脚，大吼着驱赶顽皮的小孩，一阵哄闹之后，不会有人注意到，那些特定颜色的气球被打掉后，会飘落一张很小的地图。

顺着这张地图走，便能见到真正的汀格尔。

黄昏不需要知道是什么颜色的气球，也不需要找什么孩子代打气枪。这么多年来，他早就记住了汀格尔的气味。

他顺着废弃的情侣隧道往里走，河道已经干了，上面还停着一对颈子弯成爱心形状的情侣天鹅船。

这一路几乎看不到人，但如果碰到，也毫不奇怪。毕竟，汀格尔所卖的的「仙女粉」是很多人追求的「梦幻岛」。

从隧道尽头，跑出来一个魁梧的男人，模样有点可怕：双眼充血，浑身颤抖，走路跌跌撞撞，怀里揣着一包东西，指甲紧紧抠着包裹，几乎要抓破外层包装纸。

那人过后，黄昏的嗅觉中出现了一抹熟悉的奶香味。他一度怀疑是感官与记忆的混淆，因为偶尔的，他会回忆起那个金发小子，回忆起他身上独特的气味。

幻觉越来越真，直到黄昏走到隧道尽头，揭开一块铁皮，钻进暗道，来到汀格尔藏身的房间。

他看到那个奶香味青年正坐在汀格尔对面时，才明白，这压根不是错觉。

「呦，又见面了！」

阿时爽朗地笑道，仿佛他俩是在明媚的咖啡屋偶遇。

「你怎么会在这里？」黄昏把阿时拽到一边。

「有人介绍我来的。」

「是谁？」黄昏瞥向四周，房间里还有几人，相互保持距离，谨慎又很不耐烦地打量着他俩。汀格尔从不用保镖，这些人都是来买货的。

「我为什么要告诉你？」阿时狡黠一笑，「你也没说为什么你在这呀。」

黄昏咬咬嘴唇，有点生气，自己又在多管闲事了。

面前的这对澄澈的蓝水晶，为什么总在最泥泞的坑里遇上。

「你们还买不买了？我时间紧得很呢！」

汀格尔急躁地催促道。他面前摆着一个敞开的行李箱，里面眼花缭乱，各种瓶瓶罐罐，但无外乎两种货：玩命的，和救命的，共同点都是见不得光。

黄昏要买的是后者，需求少，价格高，却更隐秘，不便对外透露。

显然，阿时找汀格尔聊得津津有味的，是前者。他看上去年龄尚浅，玩心重，不知是被什么坏心眼的人忽悠了，来吸这里的浑水，只是一口尚未沾上，就被黄昏遇上了，希望一切都还来得及。

黄昏叉起腰，摆出一副做家长的姿势，「反正你别买，跟我出去！」他紧紧捏着阿时的手腕，将他往门口带。

开门一瞬间，门缝里闯进一抹气味，触动了黄昏的警觉神经。那是由激增的人味、冷金属、子弹油等混合在一起的危险气味，黄昏早已熟悉，甚至形成了条件反射。

他迅速关上门，对屋内低吼：「有埋伏！」

屋里的人大惊，甚至难以置信，而汀格尔则表现得很淡定，他指了指房间一角，旁人试探性地移开遮挡物，一个秘密通道出现了。

人们立即相互推搡，争先恐后地朝密道逃窜，黄昏拉着阿时，没走几步，又闻到同类型的气味从尽头飘过来。

看来密道也被人盯梢了！

紧接着，吹哨声、破门声、击打声、开枪声，从身前和身后，全部爆发出来。

「警察！把手放在头上背过身去！」

声音就从黄昏和阿时背后发出，越逼越近，黄昏攥紧了阿时的手，掌心间渗出汗珠。

他猛然想到，汀格尔并没有从这条路走！那一定还有其他脱身的办法。

「喂，你注意捂脸，我们回头。」他戴上兜帽，压低声音对阿时说。

他们立即掉头，朝密道入口跑，黄昏一拳击倒了追到密道口的警察，返回原来的房间。

汀格尔原来所坐的地方，已然出现一个从未见过的电梯口，洞口一直耸立到天花板。

电梯还在徐徐上升，汀格尔就带着行李站在上面，用脚去踹要来扒电梯的警察。

不愧是狡兔三窟的汀格尔，竟然藏了一个升降密道在自己背后，难怪不急不慢地先放他们逃跑。

「快！跟上我！」黄昏大喊，他冲到电梯边，一脚踩在电梯旁一名警察的肩上，借着对方的身体跳跃，一把抓住笼式电梯底部的横杠。

还未来得及担心阿时，就感到自己腰间被人用力一搂，一股好沉的重量，差点令双手脱开横杠。

低头便见是那金发小子，他双臂紧紧缠在黄昏腰上，露出一个胜利的笑容。

他两就这样挂在电梯底部，一起跟着升上去了。电梯在狭窄的井道上行十几米后，眼前忽然亮畅起来，周围换成了开放空间。

在他们面前，是一个铺着巨型轨道的大平台。只要去过游乐园的，谁都能一眼认出，这是过山车的始发平台。

「喂，你撑得住么？」

挂在半身处的阿时突然问道。

「还行吧。」

「不是，我是问你的裤腰带，好像快不行了。」

说话间，黄昏感觉肚皮一圈微凉，阿时所扒的地方往下掉了一些。

「喂喂喂快挺住啊！」黄昏慌忙大叫，不知是冲着阿时，还是冲着自己的裤子。

好在电梯停住了，整个箱体猛烈晃动了一下，黄昏加紧臂力，死死扒住横杠。

上面传来哐哐的走路声，是汀格尔拖着箱子在往平台逃，过了一会儿，电梯终于恢复平静。

此时，整个腰都浸在凉爽的空气中了，似乎身上挂着的人又往下坠了点。

「你体能不错啊！」阿时说。

「少废话！看见对面的平台不？我现在就前后晃，看能不能把你甩到对面去。」

说着，黄昏开始摇摆手臂，像是个在单杠做体操的运动员，摇晃的幅度越来越大。

「啊，你的枪咯着我了。」阿时的脸正好抵在黄昏大腿之间，每一次摇晃都能清晰感受到。

「给我闭嘴！」黄昏气得大吼，耳朵尖都烧红了。

摆幅越来越大，阿时终于瞅准机会，松开手，借着惯性扑到对面的平台上。

「Nice！」他对黄昏竖起OK的手势。

黄昏还未松口气，就感到顶上的电梯颤动了下，随即开始向下运动。

毫无疑问，是下面的警察启动的。

双臂急急使力，身躯在加速摆动，赶在电梯没入井口的一瞬间，黄昏飞跃了出去，抱住了对面的钢筋柱子。

阿时将他拉上平台，黄昏好好地整了整自己的裤腰带，说：「警察要上来了！赶紧下去！」

话音方落，忽然听见一阵机器启动的声音。游乐园不再沉寂，随着欢快的音乐声叮咚响起，甜美的播音女声环绕四周，仿佛将时光重置于曾有一度繁荣的梦幻岛。

「欢迎乘坐梦幻岛时光飞车，请您系好安全带，不要将背包、行李等物品带上车，看管好随身用品。」

这玩意，搁置几年了，还能通电运行么？

黄昏心里犯起嘀咕。

一辆红色的双人座飞车从不远处的轨道驶来，汀格尔正坐在里面，身旁是他的宝贝行李箱。

「呦？你们上来啦！」他抬起两根手指一挥，对他们做了一个飞行员军礼。

接着，红色飞车加速离开了站台。

黄昏拦住正要爬到另一辆飞车的阿时，说：「你，给我就站这里！不许瞎动！我去看看哪边能下去。」

他绕着站台快速走了一圈，来回扫视。这里是飞车始发地的平台，排队上车的入口被锁死了。两边是进出轨道，平台离地面十几米高，没有能下去的通道。

电梯还在向上攀升，运载索道转得咔啦啦响，条子们随时会赶到——刚才所争取的时间差所剩无几，必须赶紧做出决断。

「喂——快上来！」

一扭头，便看到阿时在招呼他，这个不安分的家伙还是启动了一辆黄色的双人座飞车。

「你是小孩吗？！这东西能开么？掉下去怎么办？」

「既然汀格尔坐了，说明没问题！」

阿时一脸兴奋，黄昏怀疑他是一见到过山飞车，就压根不想去找什么最优逃跑路线了。不过他说的也在理，汀格尔能启动飞车，肯定早有准备，且飞车卡在轨道上，速度是一样的，警察想追也追不上。

黄昏卡好安全带，随即感到一阵失重，飞车迅速向下滑行，遮脸的兜帽被吹得飞起，视野前方还有几个大转圈，汀格尔的车就在前方，远远看像一只红甲虫在弯弯的茎叶上爬。

这是什么鬼的逃跑路线啊——黄昏哭笑不得。

风被迎面击碎，心脏轰然跳动，身体束缚在高速轨道里，在爆发的坠落中，黄昏不禁大喊大叫。他第一次做这玩意，五脏六腑被颠来倒去，食道几乎要呕出什么奇怪的东西。而当他眼角瞥了眼身旁人，发现对方已完全享受其中，金色的刘海迎风飞散，露出白亮饱满的脑门，扬起的大笑盖过了呼啸的风声。

心跳诡秘地乱了几拍，好似被细微的电流击中。

他似乎又能适应一些了。飞车全速滑至谷底，向新的高度蓄力爬坡，速度逐渐下降，就在这时，车子的轨道猛地震颤了一下。

正前方，是整个全程最高的坡，汀格尔的「甲虫」刚刚经过，然后全速向下疾行。

轨道再一次，剧烈地抖动了一下。

咔嗒。

黄昏瞳孔一缩，他最担心的事情发生了。海利亚女神在上，他宁愿被一群条子按在地上蹭，也不想在此刻，坐在一辆破飞车里，和身旁毫不知数的小青年，一起陨落。

正在陨落的，是前面做支撑的轨道，最高点处的那一节，因年久失修，终于撑不出，从连接处脱落下来。

风在耳边咆鸣，轨道的震颤从脚底传到体内的脏腑，阳光在钢轨上无比晃眼，所有的感觉被胡乱地搅合在一起，令黄昏只能僵在原位上，动弹不得。

就在这时，他的手突然被猛地抓住，黄昏一撇头，看见是时正紧握着他的手。

他眉头紧锁，是也在害怕吗？

一瞬间，黄昏感觉那些糟糕而混乱的感觉退潮了，脑子冷却得异常清醒，周围的噪音好像也降低了，仿佛有人蒙住了他的耳朵，在心房旁低语：

「注意前方。」

视野变得无比清晰，鼻梁如架上了一个望远镜，断裂的接缝，轨道的痕纹，甚至钢筋震颤的频幅，都随着猛然增强的视力变得历历在目。

「把安全带解开！」黄昏对阿时大喊。

时迅速照做了。黄昏迅速站起，弯下腰，将手臂搭在对方肩膀上，另一只手从膝下穿过，轻轻一提——

哎？！

时轻哼一声，感到身体向后倾，然后整个人陷在黄昏抬起的双臂之中，就这样被黄昏抱了起来。

哐当。

飞车的第一对车轮经过了断面，发出震动的响声。

黄昏怀抱着阿时，临危无惧，单脚跨踩在车头上，全神贯注地等待着唯一的时机。

车头下倾，第二对车轮越过临界点。

他伏下身，重心的力量全部集于脚下。脚力在孤注一掷中释放了，伴随砰然一声巨响，撞击的热量在局部爆发，扭曲了团团空气，在脚边形成细小的气旋。车头彻底形变了，踩踏的中心凹下一坑，脚印深深嵌在了铁皮上，跟随车子一同坠落。

这股冲力将两人高高抛起，飞跃沟堑，在断桥的空缺之间，补画了一道完美的弧线。

黄昏稳稳落在对面的断轨上。

然而这平衡极其短暂，喘歇之气尚未呼出，重力便伸出它的魔爪来，拖拽着两人从最高点向下，黄昏只能继续抱着阿时，连滑带跳，硬生生地从过山车的轨道顶端一直跑到底部。

当双脚重归这温暖踏实的地面上时，黄昏终于呼出一大口气来，将怀中人释放下来。

「刚才好可怕……」阿时双脚落地，两腿没站稳，倒在黄昏怀里。他捂着心口，大声喘气地说，「你居然能跳那——么远！」

黄昏一时间迷惑了，他一时判断不出对方到底是真害怕，还是在装可怜。

「刚才的事，你不许传出去。」他只能皱着眉头，摆出一副威胁的样子。

「当然当然，恩人！诶对了，上次之后，我到现在还不知道你的名字呢？」

「黄昏。」他犹豫了下才说，眼睛望向别处。

「嗯，是个好名字。」时回应。

一时间，两人缄默无语，默契地一同望向天边正在翻滚跳动的橙与红。漫天的火烧云，拥有着与那天相似不相同的美丽色彩，仿佛用火焰调出的赤橙沉入云底，又在天空中化散。 

那天，他获得了新生，和一个属于自己的名字。

「上次要加希卡号，你一直没回，为什么啊？」

时突然问起，黄昏想起时写的那张纸条还静静地夹在本子中，躺在他床头柜的第二层抽屉里。他搜索过时写下的希卡号，点开来是个叫「Time」的ID，头像是一个蓝紫色的陶笛。

「嗯？哦，那张纸我不知道扔哪里了。」

△△△

入夜了。

黄昏披着一身惨淡的月光，一脚深一脚浅，疲倦地行走着，灰狼也蔫蔫地跟在他身旁，一同走向托尔亚街的深巷。脚底的痛觉愈加让人难以忍受，他咬着牙，捏住砰砰跳动的心脏，向家的方向挣扎着移动。

汀格尔逃得无影无踪，再会无期；鞋底在滑行中彻底报销了，不知能否修好；他拒绝了阿时的陪同，以及补偿请求，以及交换席卡号的请求。

最让人绝望的是，唯一能让他好受的小药丸，今天一粒也没买到。

精神开始游离，莫名的狂怒似乎要突破疲倦不堪的神经城墙，控制他的身体，每迈出一步，他都要怀疑自己即将失控。

直到他看到了巷口的金狼。

他愣住了。一秒，两秒。不是幻象。

他用劲捏了捏自己脸，疼，不是做梦。

那只戴礼帽的兔子、穿靴子的猫、那不应存在于现实中的奇迹，正摆在他眼前。随之而来的是一身的梦魇被驱散，身体有了从未体验的轻松与舒适。

他再次想伸手去摸，而那金狼立即转过身要跑走。

「站住！」他大喊，灰狼马上冲上前。

金狼瞬息即逝，像一束来自手电筒的光，被人关掉了电源。

黄昏心脏猛烈地跳动，血涌向脑，他已经意识到，那个被关掉灯光的手电筒就在这附近，来自一个和他一样的同类，正在这片黑暗中看着他。


	4. 药

托亚尔街区。一个废旧地下室。一场拷问。

男人被反手按在地上，脊柱被对方的膝盖实实抵着，力道虽狠，那真正的压迫其实来自于一把抵在他脑袋后面的USP手枪，保险栓已经打开，只要手指轻轻一动，脑袋就会瞬间开花。

几天前，也许就在前天，男人记不清了。他追着三街小哥和一个金发生面孔满巷子跑，只当是一场弱肉强食，谁知那被狩猎的小动物竟折杀回来，露出凶狠的獠牙，将他折服在这个鬼地方。

胳膊被死死扣住。他试探着向后瞟，余光先扫到那抹金发，和屋外的灯一样晃眼，黄光穿过排风口的栅格，几缕光道打在对方脸上，脸的其余部分没在影中，像什么光的图腾在晃动。

有一刹那，男人觉得他是一尊鬼神。

对方还是那天的装束，军绿色风衣，带着一副黑色半截手套，将男人曾徒手拆水管的手牢牢钳住，越是挣扎，那肉做的铁箍越紧，隔着皮革有一种冷腻的触感，让人禁不住怀疑那里面是不是机械。

「再问最后一次，药是哪里买的？」

鬼神开口了。

男人呜咽一声，尚在犹豫，手腕迎来一阵更猛的力，似乎随时会变成一根被外力绞断的火腿肠。

「梦幻岛——」他终于哭喊出来。「汀格尔！去找汀格尔！」

说罢，裤底一片湿热。

△△△

「然后，你一个人去了梦幻岛？」

天剑抿了口刚端上的南瓜汤，有点烫。一旁的时慢悠悠地切着他面前的牛排，也没动口。

「是的，一个人。我没想到米多也在查汀格尔，他从没和我说过，行动的时候也没打招呼。那天我刚要问出点名堂，他的人就上门了。」

「辛苦了。带团队是个麻烦事儿，等理顺了就好咯。」天剑叹口气。

他们在一家旅馆里的餐厅吃饭。「锅炉亭」，看名字属于上一个年代，科技发展太快，早没有店用锅炉了，但这个土名字却沿用至今。从警局旁边的小巷穿过，藏在一个坡道侧边，路人不注意就错过了，是个闹中取静的地。

天剑事先没说，时踏进这家店，一见到前台红色短发的女领班，以及迎上来的紫椋鸟，便明白为什么选这家吃午饭了。

女领班算是他师妹，名叫安玖，也是一名向导。旅店的客人不多，餐厅几乎没人，都不需要特别做屏障。

时并没为和米多撞车显得沮丧，他叉起一块牛肉放进嘴里，一边嚼一边说：「也不是一无所获，之前说的那个野生哨兵，也在现场。」

「哦？他是来买向导素的？汀格尔卖的是什么？」

「汀格尔卖两种药。一种是增强能力的，普通人服了，可以提升五感，增强体能，获得类似于哨兵的能力。上次在托亚尔抓到的人，就是服用这种药物，但这药有副作用，不能一直服。还有一种是咱们塔里流出去的小白片，卖得特贵，说是可以平衡前种药物的副作用。」

「原来如此，所以那个哨兵还是靠向导素才维持到现在的吧。」

「嗯……」时应了一声，他切牛排的手停滞了下，似乎在想什么。

天剑肩膀松了松，向后倚到椅背上：「既然没什么疑点，我可以回收这个哨兵了吧？」

「……」，时沉思了一会儿，说道：「能再给我点时间吗？」

天剑刚挨上椅背的身体立刻绷直起来，向时这边倾。

「为什么？」

「那个野哨兵，精神体是一只灰狼，成年体型，也就是说他很早就觉醒了。小白片流到市场是近几年的事情，之前他靠什么维持？而且上次我就说了，他不像能大量购买得起的。」

天剑皱眉头：「你觉得他不靠向导素也可以维持？」

「这几天我一直在暗中和他接触，他的精神状态不错，不像是会依赖药的。你也清楚，没结合又没向导梳理的哨兵，嗑起小白片来跟吃MM豆似的。」

「那万一他买药是备着呢？」

时放下刀叉，认真地望着天剑，说：「我跟你打个赌……」

「赌什么？」

「他是买给别人吃的，赌不赌？」

天剑撇嘴一笑，点了点头：「行，行，这个思路我真没想过……」，接着他抱起双臂，略严肃地正言道：「但你不能拖太久。之前你在巷子里拷问的那家伙，已经秘密押走了，谁知梦幻岛又冒出一个，还是用了药死掉的，虽然他们都不是真正的哨兵，但上面的意思很明确，凡是与药啊什么有瓜葛的人，都要收拾干净。」

「嗯。」

「还有啊……」天剑揉了揉太阳穴，「我知道提了你要不高兴，但能不能别再独自行动了？放着你乱跑，还去接近没有结合过的野哨兵，我觉都要睡不好了。」

时瞅了眼天剑比上次略深的眼周，噗了一声，打趣道：「什么？你还会失眠？要我梳理下吗？」

「不是我，是上头不放心！」天剑摊开双手，表情很无奈，「我说我人在高层，身不由己，没法随时跟着你跑，上面想了下，说准备增派卡菲辅助，他这两天处理完手头就能来了。」

「卡菲？……哦，难怪会安排安玖接应……」

时转头看向前台的女领班，她并未注意到时在看自己，一直将双手交叠着垂搭在裙摆前，显得淑婉恬静，没有客人的时候，她始终保持这样的姿态，两眼滞滞地盯着门口的钟摆发呆，似乎在等待什么人。

卡菲，她的哨兵。她应该是在等他回来吧。

△△△

午餐结束，时回到刑侦组。

一走进这个大办公室，时没忍住抽动下鼻子。这里充斥着由黑咖啡的酸苦味、炸鸡汉堡放久的油腥味、烟草余烬的尘味（大概是从吸烟室带回的），以及厚重的脑油味，等多种组合成的忙碌空气。好在勘察样本不能带进这里，否则还不知会混进什么奇怪气味。时很庆幸自己不是哨兵，不需要与那么多代谢气体作斗争。

大家的情绪倒是单调而稳定：忙。偶尔浮动着愤怒、焦灼或紧张，更多是连轴转的麻木。很多桌前都撂着几摊子文件，随时有几页资料掉到地上再被人踩两脚，另几张出外勤的桌子几乎没有任何东西，上面落了一层浮灰。这个世界的科技跑在人类习惯前面太多，在绝大部分都能电子化的时代，纸质文件依然是工作的主要部分，依然有那么多文书需要签字、审批、盖小红章。

时走进自己的单独办公室，看到桌上堆的一摞待批文书，不禁叹了口气。他更习惯电子化，翻阅纸页略不耐烦。不过当他坐下来，发现桌子边上放着一杯外带的罗马尼城堡，不禁露出了宽慰的笑容。

「时长官：今天是买一赠一，我给你带了一杯~工作加油哈！——玛隆」

他只和玛隆提过一次喜欢隆隆家的牛奶，她记在心上，几次提出要带点啥，都被时婉拒了。这一次，干脆直接把奶茶送到他桌上。时摇摇头，带着笑意插上吸管，吸了一口，牛乳味特别浓厚，不愧是隆隆家的王牌，感觉身心的疲倦都被治愈了。

精力恢复了，时开始处理手头的工作。光是审批和沟通那些文件，就花了一整个下午。他其实更着急的是处理电脑里的一个文件包，那是米多按照他的要求，整理的所有往期案宗资料。此刻，米多正在外面追踪汀格尔的下落，如果时没主动问，他从不主动向他汇报、询问对策的。

时终于有空点开那个文件包了，不出意料，里面很乱，也许米多所谓的整理就是把所有东西堆在一个文件夹。不过时并不怕这些，面对冰冷的数据和面对复杂的人性相比，要可爱得多。而且，越是未经加工和人为整理的数据资料，越是蕴含更多层次的信息。

当影像、档案、照片、扫描件等被逐一扫过，一个个电子窗口被打开，在全息屏幕上跳动，这些杂乱反复的文件被细细地抽了丝，织成一张信息之网，将那高挑的「国王」围在中央。海拉尔市过去的丑陋与罪恶，在时脑中渐渐形成了一座立体的记忆宫殿。

一晃，已是深夜，时不知自己何时躺倒，迷糊之间，感觉耳垂附近传来一阵微微的刺痛——

「Hey，醒醒！快起来！」

时极不情愿地撑开双眼，发现自己趴睡在了办公室的沙发上，几乎快掉到地上了。

「纳薇，什么事？」

「老德库找你。」

一听到这个名字，时完全醒了。

「好，帮我接入。」

「确定吗？你现在血糖仅有3.9，建议吃块糖再通话。」

听完纳薇的建议，时只好去抽屉摸了块牛奶巧克力含在嘴里。神塔为他们每个人都配了一个专属AI，本意是为了方便成员之间的联络和派发任务，但因为加入一些「超实用」的功能模块，例如这里的「监测并帮助维持身体水平」，实际效果就像随身带了个娘。

哨兵向导们把这个无微不至的专属AI叫作「小精灵」，「纳薇」是AI自带的名字，时觉得很好听，从没改过。

高糖分的巧克力在口中化开，头脑果然清醒多了。随即，全息影像投射在时面前。

时见到一张熟悉的脸，头发半白，眉毛与上唇的胡髭非常厚重，宽厚的脸盘如巨树一般沉稳。他下意识想喊的是德库爷爷，而不是——

「德库统领，请交代。」

「不，没有特别任务，你独自来这里后，我一直没捞着问你的情况。」

「哦，前期进展汇报给天剑了，目前是我已经找出一条线，关于在黑市上流通的合成向导素，取得了部分样本，贩卖向导素的人还在逃，手下正全力搜捕。」

他略去了米多的事情，还有那个野生哨兵。

棘手的部下，积压的文书，繁冗的办案流程，这些都在消磨着他的时间和精力。时叙述的语气里透着疲倦，不仅仅是因为他通宵处理公务，更是出自对琐屑的倦怠。

「我问的不是这个案子的情况，是你的情况，孩子。」

「？！」

听到「孩子」这个词，时立即明白了德库并不是以统领身份在说话，他僵着的背部肌肉稍微松缓了下来。

「我知道你不会主动说出来，一个高级向导，干着特工的活，还要花如此多的精力去周旋与任务完全不相关的人和事上。」

「嗯……其实我更希望的是独立行动。」

「这样就没法利用你的资源了！他们仔细评估过，你的身份、地位、还有你众里挑一的能力，这些权重让指挥部一致决定，你就是潜伏在警局的最佳人选，去帮助天剑完成任务。」

「这些我都知道。」

德库叹了口气，那全息投影的蓝光映在时的面庞上，运动的光影模糊了他的面容，很难看清此刻的神情。

「……面具，恐怕是你今后一直要带着的东西。」

「……我已做好准备。」时停顿了下，回应的语气沙沉而坚定，不同于他平日的轻扬，令人分不清这是真貌，还是又一层面具。

德库点点头，继续说道：「另外啊，我还想和你谈一谈那个野生哨兵。听天剑说，你打算接近他来获取情报。」

「什么？怎么您也……？！」

纳薇又捕获到一条心跳乱拍的记录。

「塔里没有人不在担心你，派一个未结合的向导单独去执行任务，本身就是冒着巨大的风险，但看你又一直很想争取这个机会。」

「那请您放心，我不会有事的！」

「我以过来人的经验告诉你，当结合热到来，根本挡不住，尤其是你还存在天然好感的话……」

「怎么可能？我又没有？！」

「别忘了，你的小精灵随时监测着你的身体，心跳、血压、血糖……等等一切数值，并生成报告定时发送给神塔。你和他第一次见面，就有了一些不寻常的波动了吧。」

「我可以解释！那是因为…」

「孩子，你总在体察别人的情绪，也感受下你自己的吧。如果真的觉得他不错，就快点把他送进塔来。我对你唯一的要求是，不要在外面随便就结合…」

「我不会的，我保证！」时的语调失控一般地冲高了。

德库微笑着点点头，「那就好，祝你任务顺利，再见。」，然后关闭了通讯，将时留在一片黑暗里。

结合！结合！结合！每个来自神塔的人都在他耳边聒噪这个话题，就连德库爷爷也不例外，时重叹了口气，调整自己的呼吸，然后打开手机。

通知栏跳出了好几条塞尔达的消息：

[ 还在忙吗？发布会那边我准备好了，你别搞太晚。 ]

[ 对了，周末有个晚宴，我没法去，爸说我两至少得出面一人，你去行吗？ ]

时知道塞尔达的意思，明着是想借他这个弟弟做挡箭牌，暗里其实是想将他往上层社会的圈子里推一把。时想了下，回道：

[ 不确定，今晚组里估计事多。 ]

[ 交给手下去吧，找个时间来我这，有几套衣服要你试试。 ]

这不是都预谋好了么……

在这个点，塞尔达竟然秒回了消息，时决定先放一放她的消息，点开天剑的留言。

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊]

一长串不妙的语气词，随附了一条视频。时青筋直跳，点开了链接。

他一眼便认出这是梦幻岛，有一刹他以为自己和黄昏被人拍进去了。但下一秒，他认出了视频里的主角。

此人名叫亚当斯，是个地下黑市的格斗手。时见到他的时候，已经是法医鉴定台上的一具尸体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新人物：  
> 卡菲（来自《梅祖拉的面具》NPC）  
> 安玖（来自《梅祖拉的面具》NPC）


	5. 记者会

亚当斯死了。

这个靠打黑拳营生的格斗手，生前最后一战被人传到了流言视频，不足一天便达到了上千万的播放量。

他终末的舞台不是格斗场，而是在梦幻岛，在一场违禁品交易中，与前来缉捕的警察展开的激烈交战。本该一发警棍，几粒枪子解决的事情，偏偏视频里的格斗手，展现出了惊人的力量——手铐、警棍、刀具、盾牌、枪械，在其压倒性的蛮力前，全部变为儿戏。眼看警察要招架不住了，绝望之际，亚当斯却突然不动了，血从他的双耳、鼻孔、和充血的眼眶里流淌出来，仿佛恶魔因为厌倦而定格了他的表演，一瞬间抽走了灵魂，令其坐化成一尊散布恐惧的人肉雕塑。

视频很快被删除，官媒轻描淡写地报道为瘾君子自食其果的一桩命案。

而在互联网，亚当斯的生命以另一种形式在不停复制、扭曲和蔓延。以「都市传说发源地」为著称的Creepypasta论坛里，一篇名为「恶魔的格斗士」的帖子已经冲到了最高讨论数，从狼人传说到外星人改造计划，什么稀奇古怪都有。人们纷纷怀疑，亚当斯不是仅有的一人，还有更多「怪人」潜伏在他们身边。

情绪随着时间一层层地发酵，网上弥漫着各种声音，有恐慌、戾气、猎奇、阴谋论、甚至无脑崇拜，最终在亚当斯死后的第一周，汇聚在了镁光灯与摄像镜头之下，将海拉尔警局的刑事部部长——塞尔达——聚焦在中央。

「……亚当斯的验尸报告显示，死因是过量复用超过一种药物导致的综合结果。目前，这批毒品已在警方控制之中，请大家不必恐慌，也不要听信任何流言。」

塞尔达话音落毕，台下哗然四起，质询如涨潮一般汹涌而至。

「请问部长，您看过这次拒捕人员的视频吗？」

「这个人的力量来源查清楚了吗？」

「现场还有其他人拥有这样的怪力吗？」

塞尔达抿了抿嘴唇，无视了一切乱糟糟的提问，正声作答道：

「再强调一遍，亚当斯生前练过格斗，尸检显示他长期服用固醇类激素，力量本身就非比常人，但是——他依然是人类。请各位不要去信非官方渠道发布的任何资料。」

记者们依然嗡嗡一片，整个会议厅像一锅被微火慢炖的开水，虽未至鼎沸，却不停冒着气泡，咕噜噜地蒸灼其中的人。

△△△

塞尔达的声音乘着无线电波，漂流到海拉尔市近郊一个人烟稀少的村落，被一间矮木屋里的铁皮收音机截了下来，裹着嘈嘈的电流声，时断时续地在喇叭中播放着。

屋子里坐着一个中年男人，八字眉、细斜眼、红鼻头、啤酒肚，与记者会放出来的那张通缉照片比，更加蓬头垢面。

这里没有人知道他叫汀格尔，也没有人想去打扰一个山间农夫的清梦。不过从汀格尔熬红的双眼可以看出，他没工夫做梦，一丁点的风吹草动就会使他抄起身旁的M9。

「笃笃笃」

一阵敲门声，几乎让汀格尔从床上跳起，他摸起枪，上了膛，踮脚绕过满地的空泡面盒，猫腰从门缝向外探望。

「汀格尔，我知道你在里面。」

一见来者，汀格尔松了口气，但他没急于应声，脑中飞速地判断是否有警察打了埋伏。

「我是来买货的！开个门吧，你也知道，这道门拦不住我。」门敲得更急了。

汀格尔最终选择赌一把，凭着他多年的江湖经验，以及对这位老顾客的了解，他推测以此人的风骨，打死都不会和警方合作。

门开了，汀格尔没好气地冲黄昏低吼：

「你他娘的是怎么找到这儿来的？」

「我凭本事自己找的，没别的人知道。」

黄昏说话的时候，抽动了下鼻子。他一路追踪气味过来，门打开后，汀格尔的味道混着整屋的恶臭，直扑向他，有种难以言喻的窒息感。

进屋前，汀格尔环视了四周，确认之前放的「标记」都被动过，才放心地关上门。

满屋都是杂物和垃圾，一处落脚地都很难找。老式收音机还在滋啦滋啦着，声色浑浊地转述着塞尔达的发言——

「你们提及的坊间传闻，多是以讹传讹，即便被警方立案侦查，最后绝大多数都被证实为心理作用、视觉偏差等，大家不必有太多心理负担……」

汀格尔的小眼睛在黄昏身上提溜儿地来回打量，仿佛在观望核辐射下变异的双头生物，他玩味地说道：

「怪人……呵，像你这样真正的怪人，那帮废物能抓到你，才是怪事咧！」

黄昏厌恶这样的眼神，他脑袋向后缩了下，想想又没法不搭理他，便硬着头皮开口：

「我要的货还在吗？」

「你钱带够没？我告诉你哦，已经不是当时那个价了！」

虽有所预料，黄昏还是犯了紧张，催问道：「快说，到底要多少钱？」

汀格尔眯起眼睛，本来就是两道缝，眼皮挤在一起，显得更加奸猾。随之，五根手指齐齐伸出，支棱着冲向黄昏。

「五倍。」

空气凝固了。那贪婪的手仿佛一记闷掌，打在黄昏胸口。

「喂喂！你想钱想疯了吗？能不能讲一点底线！」黄昏恍了一下，才反应过来，朝汀格尔一顿怒吼。

「我的老爷哎——你没看我这次损失多惨重吗？这药又基本没得产，我手里的就这么多，物以稀为贵，你想清楚啊。」

黄昏沉默了，他意识到自己没有什么选择，只得叹道：「……你这样要价，我付不起。」

汀格尔瞥了黄昏一眼，露出一抹神秘的诡笑。

「怎么？你都混上那个金发小子了，开口借钱难道不是小事一桩么？」

「什么金发小子……？」黄昏有点懵，虽然他脑子里闪现过一个人，但立即打消了想法。

「游乐园的那位啊！你们不是认识吗？」

「我们？」黄昏大惊，赶忙说，「……我两不熟！」

「还不熟？听说你在游乐园救了人家，那可是救命之恩啊，帮人家里省了坐牢捞人等等一堆麻烦，你都不想想要点回报？」

汀格尔说得头头是道，这些话语钻到黄昏耳里，被拧成了一团，像收音机里尖锐的啸叫声。

他其实不想让时再跟他淌一遍浑水了。按理说，在汀格尔那里遇到的家伙，底子都不会干净，若他开口，再稍加一些威胁，时或许会像个小羊羔一样顺从他。可是一旦想到那双蓝汪汪的大眼睛，黄昏心里就会浮出某种不忍，似乎有一种保护欲在作祟，阻止他将对方拉进自己身处的漩涡。

总而言之，时不能被卷进去。

「他是怎么找上你的？」黄昏反问汀格尔。

「嗯？这可不能透露啊！不过听介绍人说……」汀格尔凑到黄昏耳边，语气放重放缓，似乎想点化这个榆木脑袋。

「……他可是个富家少爷。」

△△△

「呦，有钱了嘛！」

米多从玛隆捎回的奶茶袋里翻出一个超大杯来，见到杯壁印的淡蓝色奶牛标志，忍不住酸了把：

「……都喝上罗马尼城堡这种高级货了。」

「别瞎动，这是给时长官的。」

玛隆夺回他手里的奶茶，塞回袋子里。米多撇撇嘴，认领了自己价廉物美的印格牧场。

办公室此时没几个人。记者会正在召开中，留了米多和玛隆在这里远程待命，其余人各赴他处。对于米多来说，此时正逢久违的清闲，追捕汀格尔的行动已经移交给了警务处的天剑全权负责，接下来只需要等塞尔达做下一步指示，至于他们的直属上级——那个喝罗马尼高级货的家伙——暂时不知去向。

「我看你天天往隆隆家跑，难不成以后每天都给他带？」米多嚼着珍珠，带着戏谑的口气说道：「……你干脆送一头到那小公子家里算了。」

「如果时长官亲口要，我可以从老家捎一头送给他！」出生自隆隆牧场的红发女孩自豪地回应，招来米多轻蔑地一哼。

不一会儿，玛隆回味出刚才米多的话中有料。

「……等一下，你刚才说小公子？」

「啊？我以为你知道呢。」米多假装惊讶，内心十分窃喜。接下来的爆料，会打消玛隆对组长不切实际的迷恋吗？

「玛隆啊，你都知道他喜欢隆隆家的奶了，那你知道他和塞尔达什么关系吗？」

玛隆觉察到不妙，有些局促地问：「是……什么关系？」

「哟，这都不知道，还做情报工作呢。」米多得意地对她分析起来：「你想想啊，就算是天空阁的高材生，没在基层混个几年，拿一点成绩出来，就能被直接空降过来指挥别人？你当这里是片区啊，首都警局是随便能进的么！」

米多提到「首都」两字的时候，透着股自豪气，他摇晃着自己的洋葱脑袋，继续叨他的小发现：

「还有平时，你数数见过几次咱们时组？他干什么去塞尔达从来不过问，我看是自由得很呐。记者会这么大一事，他这会儿人又没影了……」

「这个我知道啊，他说要去查上传视频的人。」玛隆赶忙插嘴道。

「哦，传视频，这能有多大事啊，至于我们一个刑侦组组长亲力亲为吗？」

提到这里米多更兴奋了，玛隆撇撇嘴，不想与他多言语，便催促起来：「哎呀你快说重点啦！他们到底什么关系？」

「我们的时组，咳咳——是塞尔达的亲弟弟，将军家的小少爷。目前警局里还没多少人知道，但消息千真万确哦！」米多压低声音说。

「哦呼——」玛隆舒了口气，露出欣慰的神情。「那还好嘛，我还以为他们是那种……男女关系。」

米多嘁了声，愤愤地吸了一大口奶茶：

「我真的不想跟你这种恋爱脑说话。」

这时，办公室的门「砰」得一声被推开，米多方才议论的主角披着风尘，匆匆走了进来。

他没和房间里的人打招呼，径直走到玛隆桌前，取了自己那份奶茶。玛隆见他眉头紧蹙，金色的额发间挂着细细密密的汗珠，想询的话便压回了喉咙里。

时猛吸了一口罗马尼，眉宇渐舒开来，他瞥见玛隆欲语未语的模样，缓了缓气息，说：

「传视频的几个人全部找到了，关在片区的审讯室里，还在审。我看问题不大，提前回来等结果了。」

说罢，他端着奶茶走进自己的小办公间，随着哒一声，门扣了起来。

玛隆和米多面面相觑，半晌，米多扬了扬眉毛，歪嘴低声笑道：「他是去打了个酱油吗？」

门内的一侧，时已经拨通了天剑的电话。

「怎么样了？」对面的天剑语句含混，好似是睡了一半被吵醒了。

「人都找到了，我确定过，都不是咱这类人。」

「他们怎么拿到视频的？」

「无一例外地都说是发现手机多了个视频，觉得有意思就传到网上了。我推测是无线入侵。」

「这一般是接入到什么带病毒的公用网络吧。他们有去过同一个地方上网吗？」

「……有的。」时的嘴角浮出一丝笑意。「所以我准备去一趟托尔玛酒吧。」

△△△

「本次记者会到此结束——」

「明天你就不会在这里找到我了。」汀格尔关掉收音机，惆怅地呼了口气。

黄昏这边紧张起来：「那药怎么办？」

「知道你搞不来那么多钱，这样吧，只要你帮我搞来一样东西，这些药全部归你，怎么样？」汀格尔的小眼睛滴溜溜转着，似乎在打什么主意。

「什么东西？」

「你知道月之泪么？……算了，看你这穷酸的样子，一定不会去关心那什么名流的宝贝。」

「是要我去弄吗？」

「那当然，只要你有这本事。」汀格尔摸出一只笔，在一个烟盒背面写了一串字，交到黄昏手里，「你就循着这个去准备吧。」

黄昏接过烟盒，看到了上面的时间和地址，他还是有些糊涂，说：「不过……我还是不明白，这东西值得你放弃全部的药？」

「那玩意儿的价值可是这些药比不上的！有了那个我还要这些破烂货干什么！」汀格尔激动地在空中比划。

「你是怎么知道的？」

「小伙子，有些事情你最好别问太多。」药贩子阴沉下脸，用低沉却又尖细的嗓音说道。

黄昏沉闷了一会儿，开口说道：「那我总得知道这东西长什么样吧？」

汀格尔走到自己睡的床边，拖出枕头底下置放的小箱子，从最内层摸出一根细小的试管。

他将试管在黄昏眼前晃了一晃，借着昏暗的光线，黄昏认出那透明玻璃里流动着的、浅浅的蓝色。

「看到了吗，是比这更蓝、更纯的颜色……」


	6. Mojito

到底什么样的颜色，更纯、更蓝？

是注入酒液中浓盈的蓝柑汁？是舞女身段上伏贴的冰蓝绸缎？亦或是飞驰而过的警车灯上交替恍过的耀眼蓝光？……

黄昏没法集中精神，色谱上流动着的蓝，时而深，时而浅，时而明，时而暗，在意识的深海里搅动。

「今晚，你这边没问题吧？」莫伊说。

黄昏点点头。

地窖里密不透风，只有一盏小白灯悬在头顶，莫伊和他正围坐在一张矮木桌的两侧，桌上铺着几页大纸，上面有平面图、路线、各种笔记，用铅笔勾得密密匝匝。

他近一个月没见过莫伊，这次见面，对方的眼窝陷得更深了。他很想关心下莫伊的身体情况，这个可以做他父亲年纪的男人便摆摆手，不让他想太多。

莫伊一直负责与给他们供药的组织周旋，简单来说，他们这类人能好好活着，全靠那个所谓组织的恩惠，当然，恩惠都标着不菲的价格，因此他们要为组织做脏活。莫伊一直不让黄昏和伊莉亚参与太多，按他话讲，「我这把火都要烧完了，你们不一样，未来长着呢。」

眼见着，他们的烛火全快被掐灭了。组织压榨的很厉害，任务越来越危险，药却越来越难得到。黄昏好不容易找了汀格尔的渠道，以稍便宜的价格买到了同样的药，可惜没买几次，汀格尔就被警察连窝端了。

还好有月之泪。得到了那件珍宝，他们就会有药，足量的、维持几十年都没有问题的药。

今晚，上天为他们敞开了一次通往自由的窗户，他们必须向那蓝空孤注一掷，要么获得自由，要么重陷泥潭。

「伊莉亚怎么样了？」莫伊问起。

「她还行，我没和她说咱们这件事，她只知道药价涨了，非要来酒吧帮忙，拦也拦不住。」

「没事，她今晚来店里也好，有托尔玛帮忙照看。」

「嗯。」黄昏下意识叹了口气，莫伊见状，拍了拍他紧绷的肩膀。

「不用紧张，搏一把好了。大不了回到起点，继续替那帮人卖命而已。」

莫伊说完，带上鸭舌帽，起身向地窖堆放的一排罐子走去，搬动了其中一个，隐在墙体里的门便打开了，然后他压低帽檐，穿过了那扇门。黄昏望他离去，也整整领结，从地窖的正门走了出来。

风琴悠闲地哼吟，空气里飘着酒香，他踏上楼梯，回到一楼的吧台前。

伊莉亚端着盘子，很有精神地冲他微笑，一瞬间他的紧张消失了，转成一种力量，他就是靠着这股力量挣扎到了今天，只要家人都好好的，还有什么过不去呢。

他开始为顾客调酒，台前常常围着些女孩子，穿得花枝招展，要么举手机偷拍，要么缠着他要希卡号，黄昏清楚她们的花心思，总是摆出不浓不淡的职业式微笑。

「像你这样的酷哥，会喜欢什么人呢？」一个红色蓬蓬头，身着红衣裙的女孩问他。

黄昏笑笑，没有回应。

他看多了酒吧里的分分合合。第一天就见面约房，过两天又来喝伤心酒的傻瓜络绎不绝。钓人的酒，痴情的酒，解闷的酒，消愁的酒，黄昏调过各式各样的酒，也读惯了饮酒人的故事，至于这些人间情感，沁不透他的心。

也许仅是因为，恋爱这份奢侈轮不着他享受，能守护好家人，已经足够了。

他不停看向伊莉亚，她看着状态挺好，很有活力，连同住一起的乌利大婶也说她很久没发病了，这才使得黄昏同意过来帮忙。

正当黄昏感到些许自在，为客人起劲地摇雪克壶的时候，他突然觉察到，伊莉亚已经在一个地方发呆，杵了好一会儿了。

意识到事情不妙，他「邦」得一声将雪克壶立在吧台上，径直走向伊莉亚，在她即将发狂叫喊、引发酒吧食客的恐慌前，捂住了她的嘴。随后，伊莉亚被黄昏拖进二楼的休息室。

「深呼吸，乖，深呼吸。」

他没有开灯，直接将她按在椅子上，嘴里不停念叨着完全徒劳的暗示，伊莉亚无法听进去，事实上任何声音在她耳里都如爆炸一般混乱，从窗外洒进的一点光，都能令她如刺伤双眼一般痛苦，她难受地扭曲着身体，看来感官已经完全失控了。

黄昏忙从口袋里掏出他事先备好的小药瓶，里面装着他一直没舍得吃掉的，唯一一粒药丸。

伊莉亚慌乱地张舞着手臂，将黄昏倒出的最后一粒药，用她纤细的胳膊一把打飞了。小药丸掉落在地上，骨碌碌地滚进旁边的柜子底下，黄昏不得已趴下去，拼命伸手去够。

屋子里没有光源，那缝隙像一条狭长的黑洞，药丸一进去就被碾碎了，粉末混在厚厚的灰里，黄昏越是着急，越是迷失了准心，摸索了半天，只沾得一手尘灰，急得他用另一只手愤愤地锤打地面。

就在此刻，眼角的余白跃进一抹金光。

那只金狼再次从黑暗中登场，仿佛它诞生于黑暗，却又如太阳般光彩耀人。黄昏赶忙从地上站起来，转身望见了那金光闪闪的生物，它也正用一对红宝石眼珠回望着他。

伊莉亚的嘶喊已经消失，此时的她像一个婴儿蜷在地上，熟熟睡着，呼吸平稳而均匀。黄昏将她抱起来，走向屋里的小床旁。

他这样做的时候，眼睛始终没有移开金狼，生怕它像之前一样不打招呼就消失。这一次，金狼乖巧地蹲在地上，脑袋随着黄昏的位置移动，尾巴在身后拍打地板，似乎在等他安置。

黄昏为伊莉亚盖上薄毯，迅速扫了眼全身，还好，没什么伤痕。然后他迅速回头，追望金狼是否在原地，只见那狼已经站起，背对着他，蓦然一回脑袋，冲他一笑，笑得表情跟人一样，仿佛在说，「你快来呀~」

笑完，便朝屋外冲去，灰狼速即被放出，追在金狼后面。狼跑得比人快，金狼冲在前，轻巧地跳下楼梯，灰狼紧随其后，也三两步跳下，黄昏跟在最后，噔噔噔地踩着楼梯下去，下了一半台阶，突然停住。

他闻到一股熟悉的味道。非常浓郁，过于强烈，以至于气味分出了明显的层次，在醇香的牛奶里，融了清冽的冷味，是雨后的青草与薄荷叶，从娇小的绿叶上抖落下晶莹的水珠，被阳光照得剔亮，顶上是那黄灿灿的太阳，有一整颗柠檬大，散发着俏皮的清甜，暖融融地捧起一整片森林。当然奶香才是主调，高调得如静谧深林里传出的悠扬笛声，勾住了黄昏的魂。

他失了神魄，向前奔跑，穿过窄窄的廊道，去寻那吹笛人。视觉中有金色在晃动，借由灰狼眼睛传来的，金闪闪的皮毛，金闪闪的尾巴，发着熠熠的神采，晃动，晃动，像光的小精灵扇动翅膀，身后留下一长串闪亮的尾迹。

只一刹那，那金光一晃而过，变成了垂落额前的，细碎晃动的金色发丝。

下一幕，黄昏看见了时。他就坐在吧台的高脚椅上，灰狼勾着头搭在他裤腿上，尾巴兴奋地摆来摆去，哪有了狼的威风，倒像只讨主人欢喜的大狗狗。

时用他修长的手指，轻挠灰狼的脑袋，不可思议的指尖魔法，同时传到黄昏的头皮上，轻柔地挠着，挠着，像一只小鹿在覆了薄雪的草地上轻巧地跳着，黄昏心田里便留下一串小小的印迹。

「你的狼还挺热情。」时见他来了，开口笑道。

黄昏瞟了眼那只会发出满足呼噜声的不争气的灰狼，旋即隐去了它，说：

「你来干什么？」

「来这当然是喝酒啊。」

「那你要喝什么？」

「嗯……有牛奶吗？」

这话放在平时，黄昏就要轰人出去了，但换作了时，黄昏一点都气不得。不过他还是佯装有些愠怒，叉起腰说道：

「你是来搞事的吗？」

时低头看了眼酒单，对着其中一款看着人畜无害的红茶样饮料，点了点：「长岛冰茶？」

黄昏噗嗤一声，没忍住笑：「真的？」

长岛冰茶，又叫「失身酒」，有着与红茶外观无二的迷惑性外表，专门蛊惑不懂的小雏鸟们。它其实是一种度数极高的鸡尾酒，不胜酒量的基本一杯就倒。

从牛奶到冰茶，一看就不懂鸡尾酒，这个乱弹谱的大男孩便放下酒单，撑起脑袋，望着对他无限包容的调酒师，盈盈地笑道：「那酒保先生给我推荐一个？」

他的眼眸亮晶晶的，衬着奶白色的肌肤，像温软的白云托着一对蓝色帕托石，光线透过宝石表面，折射成粼粼的、纯粹的蓝色。黄昏与那双蓝宝石的主人深深对望了会儿，动了动喉结，想回应点什么，却下意识地感到口干舌燥。

空气里的奶薄荷味更浓了，像高浓度的酒精，吸干了他喉咙里的水分，让他嗓子干涸到说不出话来。时见他不应声，继续看酒单，手指顺着花里胡哨的酒名一条条划过，悠闲地往下点。

黄昏局促地低下头，取出一个玻璃杯，毫无目的性地擦起来，眼神却飘向别处。

酒吧的舞台上，染着紫色头发的卓拉歌手正举着电吉他，忘我地歌唱：

*上一秒我在窗台看烟火*

*下一秒你在Bar里喝Mojito*

*你感觉我，就像我感觉你*

*世界上的另一个我*

一晃眼，黄昏已经取了青柠檬、淡朗姆酒、薄荷叶、冰块和苏打水，将它们在台子上一一陈列开来。冰块沁在指尖的凉，让他神经镇定多了，耳朵尖的温度也略有下降，希望没人注意到它们烧红过。

「Mojito，试试这款吧。」

他将酒摆在阿时面前，神情与杯中被打碎的冰块一样镇定。

阿时摸过盛满碎冰与酒的杯子，抿了抿吸管，吸了一口。虽然掩饰得很好，但还是逃不过调酒师训练多年的眼睛，黄昏观察到时的喉头隐秘地打了个颤，明显是不适应这份辛辣，Mojito的度数还挺低的，说明他极少碰酒。

那他来酒吧，只是为了找他吗？一想到这个，黄昏的心怦怦得猛烈跳起来，耳尖烧得更红了。

「你周末有时间吗？我们去喝杯茶，或者……看个电影……」

等黄昏发现自己脱口而出这句邀约，瞬间后悔了，恨不得将自己埋进冰块里。

时抬起头，眯眼笑道：「你是在约我吗？」

「我……是的。」黄昏脑袋都快烧昏了，吐词软绵绵的。

「好啊。」时爽快地答应了。

黄昏感觉心里有口大黄钟，悬在高高的教堂顶上的那种，铛铛铛地在敲，他掩饰不住兴奋愉快的笑容，赶紧回道：

「那——」

「其实今晚就可以……」

时打断了调酒师的话，他身子向前倾，胸脯紧贴吧台，眼睛直勾勾盯着他。

今晚。

这个时间点一下子刺醒了黄昏，他向后退了一步，从彼此的眼神交流中脱了出来。

「今晚不行，改天可以吗？」他为难地说。

时皱了皱眉头，端起酒杯，手指摇晃着杯身，任冰块哐当碰撞，然后他抿了口酒，说：

「其实刚才在休息室，你也看到了……我和你是一样的人。」

黄昏沉默不语，这是他已经知道的答案。

「……我知道你的难处，但我可以帮到你，彻底地解决你的问题。」他的语调换了，之前笑嘻嘻的小青年不见了，换成一个成熟很多的男人。

「今晚，我们能聊聊吗？」时再次咬住了今晚这两个字，问道。

黄昏的思绪被揉成一团乱麻。时；金狼；莫伊；伊莉亚。他真能帮上他们吗？他真的知晓他们的困境吗？他凭什么认为能彻底解决他们的问题？而黄昏清楚，错过了今晚，错过了月之泪，他和家人将会失去最宝贵的一次机会，至于约会，之后任何一天都可以，何必非要赶在今晚呢？

「黄昏，别忘了时间。」托尔玛抱着一瓶红酒出现，打断了他们之间的对话。

一旦错过，他、伊莉亚和莫伊，就真的没有未来了。

「我今晚有事，还是改天再约吧。」

他叹了口气，说道，与此同时，他清晰地听到对面也轻叹了口气。

△△△

时踏出酒吧的时候，总觉得嘴里还渗着酒精。他知道这是错觉，如果此时身体还有酒精残留，他应是被抬着出来的。

解酒药真是个好东西啊……

时绝不想让任何人知道他是个一杯倒，真正一杯就醉的体质，刚才那杯低度数的Mojito，能直接让他横尸吧台。黄昏身为哨兵，竟然做了调酒师，还偏偏成了他对付的对象，这是怎样一个造化弄人。

时的胃搅痛了一下，肚子空空的，除了杯冰莫吉托，还什么都没吃，他在街上孤零零地游走，扫视着路边的牌子，希望看到他熟悉的标牌——

一辆汽车在他旁边停下，司机位置的窗户缓缓打开，一杯带着隆隆家标志的奶茶袋伸了出来。

「能不能和你的小精灵说一下，别让我一个黑哨和你的第一次行动是送外卖。」

时欢喜地接过天剑递来的奶茶，灌了两口，他打开手机，果然看到纳薇帮他联系的记录还在屏幕上。

小精灵AI被设计的一个重要功能，是监测和维护主人身心状态，状态差的时候会求助同伴。天剑联系的优先级还挺高的，但居然做到了这个份上，时颇有些意外。

「我回头再调教这个AI。」时说着，便打开车门，坐上了副驾驶。

「直接去宴会吗？」天剑问。

「不，塞尔达要我先回一趟家。」

「回家？那我调个头。」

「不用，就这条路，是另一个家，离宴会地点不远。她说买了几件礼服要我试试。」时一想到塞尔达拿出几件高调艳丽的高档礼服让他试穿的场景，头就发胀。

「话说回来，你去酒吧有没有收获？」

「他们这里确实有问题。不过那小子太倔了，精神就像一块冻牛肉，非常难嚼，什么话都盘不出。只不过我一提今晚，他就非常紧张……」

「今晚？这么巧？看来不止一批人在盯着月之泪啊。」

「如果他也去了，咱们有没有后备计划？」

天剑手握方向盘，眼睛望向时，盯了一会儿，说：

「先不谈这个啊，我老远就闻到你那向导素的气味，都溢满整个酒吧了，我都怕引得其他单身哨兵过来，你太不注意自己安危了！」

时气得咬吸管，嘴巴鼓鼓的，心里那个委屈！

「问题是，那家伙根本不上钩啊，老大。」

△△△

清甜的、香浓的、醉人的。

满屋子，都是他的气味。

黄昏发着愣，整个酒吧，只能听见自己的心脏在怦怦乱跳。一旁的托尔玛喊了他好几声，都没回应，女老板看透似的摇摇头，笑着离开了。

此时此刻，在色谱上流动的蓝色，停在了只有一种明度、一种纯度的色相上，那就是时眼睛里的蓝色。

本该是紧张、骇人的夜晚，他的心却被另一种神秘的色彩夺去了。他仿佛置身在缀满蓝色小花的花圃中，花海缓缓涨潮，方才没过了他的脚，他的膝盖，他的胸口，他的头顶，直到他彻底淹没在这片汪蓝中。

他沉沦了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赶在圣诞节写完了这篇~  
> 顺祝圣诞快乐！
> 
> ——更新于2021年2月18日——
> 
> _(:з」∠)_
> 
> 在这里说一声吧，狼与枪暂停更新了……
> 
> 主要是BUG比较多，剧情有些失控了，准备完整修一遍细纲，不修完是不会继续写的。
> 
> 细纲的量非常大，估计修完要很久之后……
> 
> 但好处是修完后，更新会更加稳定一些
> 
> 所以到时候再见~


End file.
